Christmas before the Battle
by Redstar Henry
Summary: What happens when the day you are supposed to battle is Christmas? The Moon Cell reacted by postponing the Elimination Battle to the next day and allowed the participants to celebrate Christmas. Hakuno, Hakunon and their servants tried to celebrate the holiday to the fullest before the bloodshed tomorrow.


**Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything**

**Another fate series fanfic, this time again features Hakuno Twins along with Caster, Saber, Archer and Gilgamesh.**

**A Christmas Fanfic**

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas before the Battle<strong>

25th of December

The date that was shown on the calendar caused a strange phenomenon to occur at the Moon Cell

The SERAPH decided to cease all conflicts during this day and encouraged all Holy Grail War participants to celebrate the Holiday.

Originally today should be an elimination battle, but the Moon Cell in a rare act of mercy decided to allow the participants to celebrate the holiday.

That was good news for participant Hakuno, his twin sister participant Hakunon, his servants Tamamo and Nero as well as Hakunon's servants Archer and Gilgamesh. All of them were somewhat delighted that the day of elimination had been postponed and allow them to celebrate together before fate might pull them apart.

For the Holy Grail War will only allow one victor. The siblings might be forced to have a standoff in the future. This was the only chance for them to spend the time together before they would be forced to be enemies.

For the servants, this was also a chance for them to spend more quality time with their master, particular Caster (Tamamo) and Saber (Nero) since their extraordinary affection for their master could now have a chance to be expressed to Hakuno. While Archer and Gilgamesh were far from as expressive as the female servants, their caring and consideration of Hakunon were beyond questioning. The male servants reluctantly decided to "comply" with the female servants' request to celebrate (not that they could resist since Tamamo threatened them with her ominous power of being Amaterasu's Facet and Saber with her blade).

But it was the two siblings that would be the ones that benefited the most. For these two had never met each other before and because of their own training schedules with their servants, the only chance for them to meet and converse was after the elimination battles which they would be allowed to see each other before they have to rest for another day. Being separated for so long was hard enough but only see each other a few times before they would be forced to kill each other was even hard for them.

Thus both siblings and servants decided to spend their time to the most, to fully enjoy the Christmas spirit before they would be forced to take arms again.

The gang managed to add their finishing touches to the decorations of the living room just moments ago. A soft falling of snow occurred outside of the window of the living room, courtesy of the Moon Cell. The Christmas spirit, which already had begun it's descent when the occupants started their decorations, filled the room from top to bottom, delighting Tamamo, Nero and Hakunon. Hakuno just smiled at the female's antics while Archer and Gilgamesh just went with the flow.

A Christmas Tree was erected by the males in the middle of the room, its decorative lightings shone the entire room with its colourful glow. A brown sofa was put near the window, allowing the masters to sit while displaying their status to the servants who would be standing throughout the holiday. While there was no fireplace, a heater was provided to warm the room for the occupants.

The gang later changed their attire, no point in celebrating Christams in their battle outfits, let alone spoiling the holiday spirit.

All the males, Hakuno, Archer and Gilgamesh, wore expensive and neat suits outfitted with red ties to match the frequent uses of red colour in Christmas. With their black coat and trousers combing with their red ties, the males indeed displayed neatness and in female terms "manliness". While one may question their uniformness in choosing their clothes none dared to question their charms unless they wished for their heads being cut off by Gilgamesh.

The females did not look bad themselves either. All three females wore red-coloured attractive dress that cut off just above their knees which allowed the males to have a good view of their legs. On the other hand, their dresses were not uniform as the males' clothing. Nero, stay true to her daringness, chose a dress that exposed most of her back and wore red kitten heels. Hakunon was a bit more conservative than Nero, so her dress did not expose much skin as Nero's but it was still downright attractive, her foot wear were brown tall boots and a small red rose was put on her hair on the right side of her head. Tamamo was a bit between, her dress showed more of her legs than Hakunon due to her choice of red kitten heels like Nero but unlike the latter her dress did not show her back as much as Nero.

All in all, the gang were ready for the holiday.

* * *

><p>Here's what happening now in the living room.<p>

After some exchanges of "Merry Christmas" (Nero shuddered as she killed many Christians in her life) and "Happy New year", the gang all did their own activities.

"Goshujin-sama, do please careful with my hair." Said Tamamo pleadingly to her dear master.

"Don't worry Tamamo. I am sure my brother will tend your hair with utmost attention and care" smiled Hakunon

"Huuu! If my hair is damaged how can I present myself as a perfect wife to you Goshujin-Sama?" chided Tamamo childishly

"Don't worry Tamamao, you are beautiful as always to me anyway!"

Surprisingly, Nero didn't burst into jealously fit. To her, she would fight with everything to earn Hakuno's praise. But today, she was also too happy to care.

The reason why Tamamo was worried was that she asked Hakuno to tend her hair, which the latter complied and drew a small scissors while tended it slowly. But Tamamo, being herself, still constantly worried of hampering her appearance and forsaking her position as a perfect wife to Hakuno, for Nero had received Hakuno's flavour before her. She tried to compensate through allowing Hakuno to tend her hair, comically spurring a laugh as Hakunon laughed at Tamamo for suggesting a rather silly idea: she could have just ask for a present from Hakuno instead of asking him to tend her hair.

But Hakunon secretly knew that Hakuno was a natural born hairdresser, one time after an elimination battle Hakunon's hair was too long and Archer was proven to be a chaotic hairdresser (he got punched in his gut for at least 100 times by the way: Archer blamed Rin for influencing Hakunon), she asked his brother to tend her hair and her hair was as good as a piece of art. Hakunon knew that by placing her hair in Hakuno's care, Tamamo would have absolutely nothing to fear.

After all, they said that you could tell a woman loves you if she allows you to tend her hair

Archer, being the one that constantly received the short-end of the stick of luck, was looking outside the window and observed the falling snow. The snow somewhat calmed him, as their coldness reminded him of his hardships during his quest to be a champion of justice, yet like always, he pulled through and lived for another day. To him, Hakuno receiving all the attention from his female servants and his twin sister didn't bother him the slightest as he was used to it. He knew that people might think that his master was attracted to him or Gilgamesh, but in truth Hakunon was secretly a brocon (brother complex) sister. By looking at the snow, he knew that a lot of others suffer the same situation as him: unlucky. He just didn't complain and moved on, protecting his master at any cost.

Gilgamesh, on the other hand, was not happy at the "mongrel" for receiving all the attention. He was the first of his kind and the king of heroes, yet the attention that he deserves was directed to the plain commoner, including the girl that he declared his queen and his master, he couldn't help but feel jealous about it.

That was, until he received a gift from the target of his anger: a small and detailed mini-figure of himself without even the tiniest mistake on it, a work truly deserves the praise of a god. Below the figure, Hakuno's words to the golden king was imprinted on an accompanying card in bright gold colours:

"To the King of all Heroes: Gilgamesh. Merry Christmas and hope your luck with women be with you for the years to come. I apologize for your situation right now."

The figure alone, a tainted stature made by the hands of a mongrel, managed to made Gilgamesh speechless throughout the whole day.

No one knew what he was thinking throughout the whole day as well.

Nero was the one that was most happy throughout the first day. She just received her present from her precious Praetor, and she was the only one out of his female servants to receive it. She had beaten the fox-girl in winning her master's attention! Her present, although small in terms of its appearance, was large in terms of significance to her, as if she had just rebuild th entire Roman Empire just with a small gift from her master. Her happiness reached Hakuno, and although he was happy that one of his servants were enjoying, he was worried about his pink-haired servant. That was why he decided to give Tamamo a great gift: a good haircut.

Hakunon had nothing else to do except watching her brother tending Tamamo's hair and Nero happily reviewing her present from her brother. There was no doubt, people might perceive her being attracted to either the Golden King or the mysterious Archer, but to her, it was her brother that she was attracted. Despite being "incest", besides the similar name, there was actually no solid evidence that the man in front of her was his brother. Sure, they did look similar in terms of their hair colour and eyes but that didn't mean everything. If possible, she would hope that Hakuno was not really her brother at all, but for the sake of their appearance and the Moon Cell (The Moon Cell did named them siblings but the servants knew it could mean adopted siblings as well, they told the master they might be related but at the same time might not.), she would still call Hakuno "Oni-sama".

The gang continued their activities for the rest of the afternoon, until at night which they had a Christmas Diner, prepared by Tamamo and Archer themselves.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, the party ended and the servants went to bed early, knowing that tomorrow they would take arms again to protect their masters.<p>

But for the masters, they stayed up, knowing that this might be the last chance to converse together as siblings (Or maybe not as siblings). So they took their chance.

Hakuno was looking out of the window when Hakunon approached him.

"Had fun?" asked Hakunon.

"Absolutely." Replied her male counterpart.

After that, Hakunon stepped towards until they were standing side to side but without looking at each other. They were too afraid to look at each other as siblings but also as potential enemies after the midnight mark.

"So tomorrow we fight as we normally does." Commented Hakuno.

"Agreed, they say that time flies." Said Hakunon.

"So True."

"So tomorrow, we may see together on the battlefield as enemies." Said Hakunon sadly "I wish that we won't cross each other's path tomorrow."

"Oh fate why are you so cruel?! I just want to have a normal life with my sister, my servants and friends. Yet it forced us to be enemies on the battlefield. This Christmas celebration is the only chance to spend time with you but it is so short! Why can't our lifes be normal? I will fight on but that doesn't mean that I have to like it, let alone slaying someone that may be of my flesh and blood!"

"I don't like it either, Onii-Sama. But today we all have fun right?"

Hakuno just sighed sadly before he managed a small smile "Yes, today is fun and I love it."

"Then let's treasure it with everything we have." Said Hakunon.

"Including us Goshujin-sama/Praetor." Said Tamamo and Nero suddenly.

Both masters were surprised.

"I thought that you were asleep." Said Hakuno.

"We were, until your inspiring speech wakes us up, Hakuno." Said Archer.

"Ha ha ha." Laughed Hakuno sarcastically.

"Mongrel, you disturbed my sleep but for the sake of my master I will refrain from killing you."

"Gilgamesh…" said Hakunon while a dark aura surrounded her, completing scaring Tamamo, Nero, Archer (he didn't show it) and Gilgamesh "If you say one more bad thing about my brother you will **pay. ** Same goes to you Archer!"

"Yandere Brocon." Commented Hakuno and his servants.

"In that case…." Commented Archer "Could we go back to bed now?"

"No Archer." Said Hakunon "Let's enjoy the moment together since we most likely will not be able to do so in the future."

"Yes Creepy…" commented Tamamo "Can't you see that Goshujin-sama is pained not just about your master but also us as well. Before the battle we shall face tomorrow, why don't we just sit together and spend more time together?"

"Besides…." Added Hakuno "It would only be about 10 minutes before midnight."

Gilgamesh and Archer nodded before they sat beside Hakunon while Tamamo and Nero sat beside their male master on the floor. The gang looked out to the outside of the living room window with a clock above the window, showing the last seven minutes before the end of Christmas.

It soon dawned to the gang, especially Archer and Gilgamesh, that tomorrow would be the day of killing, it is either killed or be killed. There would be no mercy between them if they have to face each other if they are on the same battle arena.

But for today, they had put aside their arms and sat together to enjoy the Christmas spirit as much as they can.

For it might be their last time together before they shall face the fires of war.

It was not the best Christmas to them, but in their hearts, it was more than enough.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Each one of the gang said.

And the clock stroke mid-night.

Merry Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Christmas fanfic<strong>

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
